


Wolfsboon

by Magistrate_Lemon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Intercrural Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Scent Kink, Size Difference, There be werewolf dick folks, Transformation, Were-Creatures, knot and all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magistrate_Lemon/pseuds/Magistrate_Lemon
Summary: Werebeasts, creatures that are men by day and beast every full moon. There are many forms, werewolves, werebears... All bearing iridescent horns and cursed blood.Turns out after a certain event, Yuri discovers that his friend Balthus, a very large man and an even larger werewolf, smells extremely phenomenal and is very good at fucking his brains so stupid he probably forgot his name at some point... Then forgot about that too.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Wolfsboon

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolf Balthuri food? Yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the night is usually the hardest.

_Hoarfrost now graces treetops and open fields alike, and an icy chill blown in from the north of Faerghus blankets the land. All of Fódlan’s creatures begin to settle in for a long winter._

_The setting sun bathes the full winter coat of every wolf in a foreboding scarlet glow._

_Hunters can now spread the word that the red wolves are back on the prowl._

Yuri had always been the type of person who earned his reputation. He wasn’t one who ruined others' lives because he was a monster, because his victims were poor and vulnerable (monsters always excused such actions). He went out of his way, on skirmishes and debates that sometimes ended in bloodshed to earn his reputation to make the world a better place for those less fortunate.

His group of friends were indeed oddballs, but they always had his back. Yuri would defend them til’ the day he died. If they needed support, he would try and provide… If the demands were reasonable of course.

“Uh, Balthus? Are you okay there?”

“Nghh…”

He was surprised to see the brawler alone outside the town walls near the monastery, sitting on a log on the forest floor completely shirtless despite the chilly weather. Yuri had gone out to find some strange sounding berries that Hapi was looking for more ointment (he went through them so fast when Balthus was around) but had noticed some… Quite worrying claw marks on some of the trees. Marks that sliced and shredded through the bark as if some beast had made its territory nearby… Or that the beast was on the hunt. 

He was worried some monster was nearby

Now he could see that the ‘beast’ was actually Balthus; his worries were averted. And yet...

This teammate, in particular, Balthus, was more of an oddity compared to the others. After all, it wasn’t every day that he would tangle with a beast from legends and folktale. Horned beasts that walked upright like men, but hunted and howled as wolves under the light of a full moon.

A werewolf.

Creatures so feared and hated yet filled with so many unknowns on how they lived that birthed many legends and folktales about these creatures. Werewolves being a part of a larger race of werebeasts such as werebears, werelions and even werevultures, all bearing iridescent keratin horns of various colours. They could be human by day, but on full moons, they become humanoid beasts or even feral animals in some cases. How werewolves in particular lived in large packs that matched their savagery, how they seduced human women through unknown methods into joining the pack. Or, a more safe version being how they tempted humans with power that allowed the beast to consume them.

Of course, they were just legends. Most were either made up or at least had some following. The only werebeasts that have been spotted in Fodlan during these harsh times were werewolves and apparently, a one-eyed wereboar that had been targeting Empire troops in particular.

The brawler grunted and groaned, sweat covering his skin. Yuri could see his hands tremble and that his nails were starting to resemble sharp claws, similar to a wolf in colour, but far too long and dangerous-looking to belong to a normal beast. Patches of fur lighter than his hair had started form on his exposed arms, his dark hair seemed thicker and Yuri could just see a white glow where his teeth were…

Actually, Yuri suddenly realised. There wasn’t going to be another full moon for at least a few more days. On other nights where the moon would eventually become full in future nights, the worst of the transformation was the growth of fur on his limbs, coarser hair and sharp teeth, all which would be shed by morning. So why was he..?

“Y-Yuri?”

Balthus grunted and groaned, looking up from the floor, his brown eyes almost glowing in the sunset lights. “W-Why are you here boss?”

“I was looking for ointment ingredients.” He called over, still staying a fair distance. Where was the silver chains? Surely he didn’t forget. “We just ran out.”

He remembers the first time he saw Balthus become a beast, it wasn’t a particularly fond memory and yet he couldn’t forget it no matter how hard he tried. He had become so delirious and hungry from the pain that the beast couldn’t tell what was friend or prey anymore. Yuri almost lost his life and if Hapi and Constance weren’t there to subdue Balthus, he would most likely be fallen prey.

It was a rare event that he lost control. Balthus promised it would never happen again, over and over, never forgetting to bring chains of silver every full moon and locking himself away. 

It was awful, he wondered if Balthus would wallow in regret on those lonely nights.

Frost coated leaves crunched under his feet, the sound making his friend wince and whine as if it was too loud, but still continued onwards until he was a few feet away. No animal, large or small, would risk being too close to a werebeast unless they were human poachers looking for a chance to skin their hide’s and steal their horns for a pretty penny. 

Or, if they were idiots like him.

“O-Oh. I didn’t get too far- far from where-” He inhaled sharply. “You should- probably stay away. You're gonna get hurt- Gah!”

Balthus hissed and clawed into the log in pain. Yuri heard something crack and was quickly aware of the joints in his legs suddenly shifting and breaking as they started the process. He walked over, kneeling down and pried the boots off his feet before putting them aside, leaving his transforming feet out in the cold air. “Balthus. Why are you turning? It’s not for a few nights that-”

“Red Wolf Moon.”

His response was strangely clear and quick.

“...What about it?”

Another hiss, vibrating into a low growl. 

“It’s… Red Wolf Moon has always been a h-hard moon for m-me.” He laughed dryly, very aware of the irony. “It’s like… The beast in-inside wants to come out and-” Pain. “Prepare.”

Oh, because it's this moon in particular. 

Yuri recalls Balthus disappearing once a year for reasons untold, he never really connected the dots that he always vanished on this moon in particular. That would also explain the increased attacks on villages-

“Prepare for the winter ahead?”

“Y-Yeah. It’s like… It feels like… The beast inside becomes...” 

He stopped mid-sentence, almost completely silent with the only noise being a heavy grunt. Yuri could tell that Balthus struggled to speak and that even thinking coherently during such a delicate process was difficult.

“The beast becomes its own being?” Still, he couldn’t help but ask, even when it was obvious Balthus wouldn’t answer. “Because when you change, you just shift into another body usually.” Unless the pain was so great, unless his mind was so weak during the initial stages. “But that’s not the same on Red Wolf Moon, is it? You change. And little by little, the beast starts to merge with you?”

Balthus let out a whine, less human and more canine sounding almost as if in conformation. 

“So… What would happen on a full moon?”

He felt like he had a general idea of what would happen… The beast would completely take over that night, and Balthus would have no choice but to become the werewolf from that fateful night, old legends, savage, almost mindless monsters that follow instinct and kill. And if it was anything like before, he probably wouldn’t recognise his friends because the beast would have completely taken over.

It was a less than comforting thought.

Even though Balthus didn’t answer, he continued.

“Still… You should have warned me Balthus.” Yuri scolded. “If this moon was going to have such effects on you, I would have prepared a more comfortable hideout for you to use.”

“S-Soohhry.”

“Easy now…” He pushed his fingers through his companions' hair, feeling the coarse hair under his fingertips and very familiar bumps on the top of his head that, if he was ignorant, would have mistaken for bug bites. Bug bites that were becoming larger and more pronounced as seconds pass. “I’ll stay with you while you shake off your changes. How about it?”

“Buuuhh… Buuhht?” His voice sounded very dry, confused. “Aller...Allerg?”

“Shhh~” Yuri almost chuckled at the sight, the brawler was starting to pant somewhat just like the average canine. “Would it be better for me to be with you during this? If you’re afraid of hurting me, would my voice help… Keep you coherent?”

Darkness started to overtake the sky, the sun had almost completely set.

It seemed that the beast didn’t need to wait for the moon, just darkness.

For a moment he didn’t respond, then, he nodded, glowing brown eyes staring at Yuri’s own as if Balthus was deep in concentration. Then before Yuri could speak up, Balthus pointed to the floor and finally talked.

“Loor.”

Floor.

Another crack, Yuri could see his legs threaten to burst the seams of his pants as he planted his rear onto the floor without question. Pleased, Balthus pried his pants off and for a split second, Yuri could see something red before yelping in surprise as the brawler immediately rested his head on his thighs, nuzzling his squishy skin seemingly in peace.

“Gooood...” He growled. They could hear his voice grow weaker, more animalistic. “Close… Eyes… Talk.”

Close… Close his eyes and talk? Sure, he can do that no problem. Balthus most likely didn’t want Yuri to watch. And he had the perfect place to start.

“So-” He closed his eyes and inhaled. “You might be wondering how I’m not breaking out in hives anymore when you’re all big and furry right? You can thank Constance! She found a temporary solution with her magic that doesn’t involve slathering a gallon of ointment on me. She calls it ‘The Constance Solution™’.” He could feel his eyes rolling behind his lids. “Ignoring the awful name, it's been a blessing.”

He could hear Balthus chuckle before hissing in pain as the sound of bones cracks and flesh shifting echoed in the woods. It was uncomfortable. “So for the past week you’ve been gone I’ve been wandering the academy, letting the animals come close. The first few days were awful, her magic was never the most… Effective, but Constance finally did it. She finally created the magic that suppresses my allergies even if for a short time.”

It would be fine. He needed no wolfsbane nor silver blade, just his presence. 

“What else… Hm, I suppose Hapi has been going off on her own nowadays, even with the war going on.” He frowned. “Now that I know about the effects of Red Wolf Moon, I think I know the answer now. Werebeasts are more likely to follow her now, yeah? Dammit, I wish you two would tell me these things, I don’t want either of you getting hurt because of it.” 

A faint, almost delectable smell tickled his nose. And Yuri was becoming aware of the loud noises that continued as he talked, the snapping, the intense grip on his hand, the growls and the yips of pain that sounded like the ones of a kicked dog. Soon, it would be over. Perhaps it was for the best that he couldn’t watch.

If Balthus was like this now, what would he be like on a full moon of this cursed month? Would the pain be worse? Would he cry for those around him?

In the end, would he be no different than a savage, vicious beast who lives to kill, rut and sleep? He would turn back normally, right?

Right?

At this point, he could feel himself starting to ramble on about anything he could think off to stave off the worrying thoughts that plagued his head. There wasn’t a chance that Balthus wouldn’t turn back right? To become a creature of the night and lose his humanity forever?

No, it wouldn’t come to that. It wouldn’t-

The sound of a beast snarling snapped him from his thoughts, his eyes opening on instinct and Yuri cursed himself, cursing himself further when he still didn’t close his eyes once he saw the sight on his lap and the realisation that night had finally come.

And now that the werewolf from legends now tensed on his lap, his wolfish snout greeted him with a snarl that screamed threat.

He didn’t react in time as the beast turned, pouncing onto his front and sending him onto the ground with a painful thud. However, instead of the pain of teeth against his throat or claws digging into his flesh, seconds had passed. The beast stared him directly into his eyes, those once gorgeous eyes now tainted by anger and animalistic instinct and he briefly wondered if the beast was planning on killing him or that Balthus was trying to hold the beast back.

The half-moon dimly lit up the forest in a pale light, those iridescent keratin horns looked so gorgeous under it.

He wondered how long they had been there. Seconds? Minutes? An hour or more?

Then… A huff.

The beast licking its lips and-

Saliva.

  
Lots, and lots of saliva.

It took him a moment to realise that he was being greeted by excited, slobbery kisses. He tried his best to cover his mouth and eyes from the assault as Balthus attempted to drown him in his slobber, but he didn’t let up in the slightest.

“B-Balthus-!” Laughter left him, trying to pry the overly eager werewolf off of him to no luck. The beast was physically stronger than he was and had him pinned down with his body weight. “No! No- Bad! Bad boy!” But he never stopped, the licking only becoming more frequent. “Hives, Balthus! HIVES!”

“?!”

Balthus rolled off of him, sitting on all fours panicked with his long bushy wolf tail pushed between his legs… Before immediately wagging and pouting when he realised that Yuri was… Completely fine. He had bamboozled him! 

The fiend in question looked at him with a smirk. “The magic is still in effect Balthus. That was quite naive of you, but I’m glad. You almost drowned me.”

The beast didn’t even look apologetic, he just had the closest expression of a grin as he could muster on his face, the lips of his snout curling upward slightly and revealing those sharp fangs underneath. The beast chortled, starting to stand up on his powerful digitigrade legs. Yuri examined his form.

Compared to Balthus normally, the beast seemed to tower even him, everything was just larger and Yuri was now just barely up to his chest. His coarse hair grew a few inches longer and appeared to be wilder and more unkempt (of course, that made sense) that almost looked like a mane around his neck. Large wolf ears on the top of his head overlapped his hair that flickered from the slightest noise.

Even the horns, the feature of all werebeasts, was bigger than any of the records he has read upon. They looked to be over ten inches, growing backwards before curving up into sharpened ends. And from what he could remember, the largest recorded horns were six inches. Was the cursed blood in his veins that potent?

There was a particularly thick trail of fur that was far fluffier than the rest where his happy trail was, so fluffy and dense in fact Yuri could probably bury his face in there completely, especially his chest area that was almost completely covered, leaving the lower part of his chest including his pierced dark nipples out in the open. The same fur was on his forearms and his thighs. His tail wagged back and forth, heavy with fur and almost as long as his forearm. The rest of him was covered in shorter layers of dark fur and looked almost as fluffy.

Goddess, he was so fluffy. Now he was glad the magic had worked it's… Well, magic. And he had adorable little paw pads on his hands! Were they on his feet too? His excitement was bubbling, after all not many actually, well, are friends with werebeasts.

Then, Balthus let his tongue roll out between his large fangs, letting out a small ‘blep’ noise, and Yuri felt his heart suddenly erupt in affection.

“Jeez, Balthus.” He chuckled and walked up to the werewolf, gently grabbing and shaking his face in amusement, chuckling at his grumpy expression. “Isn’t my fault that you're fluffy, I wasn’t expecting some big bad scary wolf to be this cuddly looking. It’s great actually.”

He sniffed, wiping his nose. It was faint, but he could smell something… Sweet? Strange. “So, can you speak?”

As expected, the brawler shook his head in the negatory, letting out a soft bark. Yuri couldn’t help but pat his head even with his pouts. “That’s fine. I’m sure I can help you with what you need, now that I know you're not going to tear me to shreds. The transformation wears off when it's sunrise, right?” Balthus nodded. “Then if I sneak you back home, we can do… Whatever you want. We brought some drinks for you, cheap ale and b-beer.”

Honey. It smelt like honey.

The werewolf looked up in thought, considering his words. It was free booze after all, even if cheap. “I think I might have some r-rum left. It’s s-some of the- the more-”

Why was he feeling so… Strange all of a sudden?

“-Expensive, n-noble stuff. You like so… So much.”

Where was it coming from?

He sniffed the air.

  
Then again.  
  
And again.

“Why..?” He blinked. Goddess, he felt unusually horny and woozy all of a sudden. “Balthus, you smell… Strange?”

He wobbled slightly, Balthus catching him before he could collapse and fell into his furry chest. Yuri could hear a soft whine of concern from above him, however, something inside started to tingle that only grew worse as the smell overwhelmed his nose. Briefly inhaling, he could feel Balthus shudder as he let out a pleased moan.

‘Oh, goddess is that-’

Something was mixing in, something that made him want to bury his face deeper in his fuzzy chest. He took another whiff, himself shuddering yet determined to identify such a gorgeous smell. Deep at the back of his mind, a single, weak voice called out _Alpha_ that progressively grew only louder as he continued, wrapping his arms around his torso and inhaling once more.

He should pull away. He must have been weirding Balthus out, but he could just barely hear Balthus rumble out a grunt of, what sounded like approval, over his own wants. If he wanted to not weird him out or cause any ‘accidents’, he should probably stop.

...

But why should he? It was so good, addicting even! Musky and-

“Th-That smell-”  
  
He inhaled again, deeper this time. A musky smell, mixed in with sweet honey and a strong spice smell reminiscent of… No, that wasn’t right. It was a smell that Yuri couldn’t identify yet at the same time he recognised it, it drove him up the damn wall.

But it smelt _good._

So, so good. 

“Fuck-” Goddess, was he a pervert for getting turned on by such a pleasant smell? Perhaps it was a pheromone of sorts or this was just some weird smell from the transformation? Of course, the first and only time he ever saw the beast was when Balthus was out to kill him, he never got the chance to be distracted by how horny the scent was making him. He could feel that clawed hand of his push his head against his chest as if encouraging him to continue. “Why do you smell so good?”

Balthus let out a sound that sounded like a somewhat strangled laugh, patting his head in approval. Yuri was suddenly aware of the scent starting to overwhelm his senses. He felt almost consumed. And if he lowered further and further down, trailing his hands against his dense fur and feeling the just as dense and tight muscles underneath, that spice only got progressively stronger. 

And it made him feel unusually weak in the knees, more submissive, horny.

Was this how werewolves found mates? He couldn’t blame them for presenting for such a thing, the legends of werewolves finding human brides to adopt their curse suddenly started to make sense.

It took so much willpower for him to try and contain himself, to stop himself from worshipping this alpha- Balthus, on the spot. But he was a fool to think that it would last long and he was an even bigger fool to think that he could ignore the prize, a reddening tip poking out of his fur-covered sheath, pushing further outward inch by inch and a low hanging fuzzy sack underneath that almost seemed to swell from his attention. He licked his lips in excitement, that sack seemed to have something very juicy inside that he wanted, _needed._

“Balthus…” His brain felt like it was starting to become mush. “Why are… Why are you so, fucking, big?”

It seemed that it wasn’t just his height that changed, that hung monster he called a cock had too. On first inspection, it didn’t appear to be even more impossibly long, but it certainly looked and felt thicker when he went to wrap his hands around the beastly length that, he discovered, was practically coated in transparent viscous fluids. It certainly didn’t belong to a human anymore, it was certainly a canine’s in shape… He thinks anyway, he’s never seen one before of course but if the shape didn’t tell him, that dark red colouration and darker almost purple veins that decorated it certainly did. And none would ever be so big.

And the smell.

Goddess, the smell! His gorgeous cock swelled from the attention and his musk laced the entirety of it, practically a cloud of pheromones that surrounded it that overwhelmed his normal odour. It seemed to generate most of the pheromone musk, the spicy smell, in particular, seemed to be its only source. It was perfect.

‘Fuck,’ Yuri thought as his eyes made the mistake and trailing down slightly lower. ‘He really is bigger now. How is that going to fit anywhere?’ He grunted. “Fuck… That’s a knot, right?”

The thick bulbous flesh nestled just above his sheath was certainly going to be impossible to fit anywhere without some work. But by the goddess, was Yuri excited to play with it regardless of theoretical impossibilities.

The smell had gotten unbearably strong once he pressed his face against the underside of his cock, yet he couldn’t stop himself from inhaling the intoxicating pheromones that threatened to unravel him to the bone that seemed only stronger as he began to caress the heavy phallus. Giving an occasional gentle squeeze, even more so whenever he neared the tip, milking out faint droplets of fluid and pre-cum onto his hair and watching on with a fluttery heart. He felt Balthus gently tug at his clothes, and he immediately realised that he didn’t need such a pesky thing at such an important time.

‘It’s too cold.’ The last piece of his rational mind tried to tell him only to be overtaken by the chorus of nonsense from the rest, telling him that the beast was warm and that he should stay and obey. 

The noise he let out felt humiliating. Those lustful, bestial eyes of his partner that stared down into his flesh in a way that should have made him feel insignificant.

It did the opposite.

Fulfilling. Important. It made his own, far smaller length twitch in want against the beast’s leg, made the beast almost laugh at his current state.

The pheromones threatened to overwhelm him, he barely registered his clothes being torn apart and tossed aside by Balthus as he kissed and sucked on the knot as if he was worshipping it, carefully edging up the length and towards the tip with gentle kisses, soft jerks of his hands and faint flicks of his tongue. All the while Yuri could feel himself head further and further away from cohesion, warmth overwhelming him and erasing the little cold he felt.

It made him feel incredibly slutty.

“So damn big…” He would mumble out, starting to play with the tip with his tongue, tasting the salty warm pre that felt good and tingled on his tongue. “Wanna… Play.” Why did he need to bother thinking anymore? Thinking was for boring people and he wasn’t boring. Non-boring people acted on what they wanted-

And he wanted it in his mouth.

He didn’t bother waiting for permission, taking the tip into his mouth before sliding himself down his sloppy length and summoning a muffled yelp from above and a stronger grip on his head. The transparent fluids tasted of nothing, only providing further lubrication as he began to bob his head up and down his cock length, massaging him with his sloppy tongue and going lower each time, listening to the swaying tail as well as his beating heart and throbbing heat. The texture of his cock was strange, weird even. It was unlike all the other times he tasted another man on his lips.

But it was the good type of weird.

The strangled gargle from his straining lips around his sheer girth should have been a warning that he needed to take a breather, yet Yuri couldn’t help but continue his oral worship and movements, giving every bit of his cock the love it deserved and being rewarded with musky pheromones when he edged closer to the knot. Goddess, he would do anything for his _alpha_ to face fuck him and give him his sweet reward. Knot his mouth wide open for his _alpha’s_ seed in his belly.

Was he close? He wants him to be close. He could feel that cock warm and tense against the walls of his mouth, desperation evident in his own movements to get his _alpha_ to finish-

_Alpha._

_Alpha._

_‘A-_ B-Bal-’

Something in his head sparked alight. It shocked his brain from his stupor and the disappearance of the haze made him feel light-headed and woozy from the delicious smell, yet the lack of air was certainly the reason why he felt like he was about to choke.

Which was probably why Balthus suddenly pushed his head off of him in panic.

Yuri landed on his butt with a wince, spluttering out the fluid with a dark red face as oxygen started to return to his lungs all at once. The pleasant smell seemed to fade from his mind, almost making him cry out at the loss of such a wonderful, exotic smell. It still lingered in his mind, blinding him to the world around him before-

He inhaled.

It came back, so much stronger than before with a new hint of something new mixing in with the spice. Earthy and woody and-

Another inhale.

Why should he care about the specifics of the new smell? The pheromones coming of his alph- Balthus was phenomenal. If the brawler allowed it, he could bury himself in his chest for the rest of the night just taking in his smell and becoming putty in his hands. The thought made him shudder, Balthus pushing his face into his chest as he rutted inside him and held him down so he would feel all of it, knotting his tight and inexperienced (for werebeast of course) hole and spilling his hot seed inside him. The daydream made him bite his lip and his cock twitch and pearl a small amount of pre.

Yes.

Balthus should definitely mount him. Empty those balls of his that looked so painfully full.

Fuck.

‘Fuck.’

“Fuck.” Another inhale, his body seemed to move on his own, moving onto his front on all fours with his ass in the air. Did he need lube? Nonsense, the amount of fluid that covered his alpha’s heavy cock made it certain that he wouldn’t need such a thing ever again. 

There was a gasp, his gasp. Feeling his alpha’s presence above him, the earthy sweet fur brushing against his flush skin, his hot cock sliding between his cheeks and teased his sensitive pucker. From the corner of his hazy eyes could he see those bestial arms plant themselves beside his head.

So close. So close.

_Sit._

The mental command made his body obey.

_Lean._

He did so against his body, ordering himself weakly not to inhale the scent so he wouldn’t waste his kindness. Those lovely, feral eyes stared at him in adoration and lust.

_Relax._

Then, he felt him push his hands under his arms, lifting him up in a strong hold up to his head like he was a straw ragdoll. At first, he was confused. What was going on? However, once he felt himself be lowered ever so slightly, understanding hit him once he felt the cock’s tip brush against his thighs.

_‘Oh. He’s going to fuck my thighs.’_

…

…

And yet… He felt hesitation, his alpha’s hesitance. The smell died down and suddenly the cloud of lust that trapped his mind in yearning finally fell. Yuri could see the world again, the darkness, the frosty ice that lingered on his breath, broken tree’s young and dead and the marks of a feral beast. A pile of his torn clothes as well as boots and the moon above in the cloudless skies that lazily greeted them in its silver-white lights.

He could think now. Perhaps the clearest it's been in ages.

“Balthus~”

He quietly cooed at him, gently squeezing his thighs together and nudging his cock, leaning up and kissing the underside of Balthus’s jaw in affection. While he couldn’t see his expression, he could feel hesitation and perhaps a hint of fear. He could smell it actually, a faint sourness in a gland on his neck that secreted his feelings. Yuri didn’t realise how much he would enjoy such a thing.

Guess that legend really was true, huh. Anyone would spread their legs for the beasts if they were promised eternal bliss in their mist of pheromones. 

“It’s fine.” Another peck, just as gentle as the last. Sweetness. Fuzzy. His heart felt fuzzy like the romantic implications were the thing to finally end it and not the sheer amount of horniess he went through earlier. “Rutt into my thighs. Make me beg, like you always wanted.”

Would Balthus like that? Or was he the more sappy, romantic lover?

Guess he’d find out soon-

The musk returned in full force without warning.

Yuri squealed under the cloud. Once again lost to the world around him. If the excitement of feeling Balthus slip his cock in between his squishy thighs didn’t anchor his mind down, he would have kicked his legs out from happiness. So he kept them together to the best of his ability, even as he watched the cock come into view and nearly brushed against his unbelievably hard length. Giddiness filled his belly. His toes were twitching so much and he couldn’t stop them. 

How that cock brushed against the sensitive skin between his thighs, setting his nerves alight and threatened to become an inferno. How his legs struggled to completely close around his alpha’s sheer girth. How weak and oh-so-good he felt being held like this.

“H-Hah.” A gentle thrust to start, he could feel his knot pulse and his balls slap against the back of his thighs. Pulling out until only the tip was squeezed before a harsher, stronger thrust followed. Balthus found himself following a steady rhythm, growling and enjoying the weak moans of his partner and revelled in how he squirmed in the presence of the larger man. It makes them both pant, it makes Yuri almost giggle from the slobbery saliva dribbling on the side of his neck and onto his shoulder. “Fan-Fantastic. Goddess, your- you’re great. So fucking great.” Yuri gasps out and wonders what Balthus would say in response. Instead, the grips on his arms tighten and he wished those hands would leave bruises that would mark him as his.

The musk or his delirious pleasure made him happy. Yet almost regrettably, it wasn’t as strong as before.

The noises of flesh slapping against flesh made him feel almost accomplished with himself for some reason. It was like a seed of pride in his heart that sprouted faster as the pace slowly began to pick up, especially with how each thrust would summon deep and guttural growls deep from his alpha’s belly. That, in particular, made him that much happier.

“N-Ngh?!”

One especially powerful thrust went upward, bobbing into his own, much smaller cock, sending shocks and threads of pleasure up his spine. Then again, then again.

“L-Like thaaat~” Babbling. How silly he must have sounded. How despairingly _close_ he sounded. Yuri wanted to hold on so much. But that gorgeous smell and his alpha’s loving ministrations was undoing him by the second.

Those nerves tingled and fired from pleasure.

He could feel his inner thighs become slick from the fluids and copious amounts of pre that spilt from his tip like a miniature water fountain, practically lubing his thighs perfectly. It made the passage so pleasant for his alpha to slide into and fuck alongside his cock. He wondered if he was close too. He had hoped, but deep down he selfishly wished that he wasn’t, so that he wouldn’t waste that precious spunk to the soil below.

He was a greedy, greedy individual. 

Faster and faster did Balthus grind himself against Yuri, grunting and huffing, readjusting the frail human in his arms and continued onward, ignoring how painfully and unusually close Yuri was.

“B-Bal- _Alpha-_ ” That word was delicious on his lips, so fitting, so right. “C-Close- I’m so-”

The full warning never left his lips.

With a sharp yelp and violent shake, Yuri suddenly lost control with one last harsh thrust, causing him finally kick out and to spill spurts of his own spunk onto the floor, some even catching onto his chest and belly. However, it turned out Balthus wasn’t quite done.

“W-Wait!”

Another thrust, so unbelievably harsh, sent a shock into his brain that desperately tried to say that he was still very sensitive that was silenced by his obedience and the musk. How did he look, kicking out and shuddering as his alpha continued? Was his face crumbling into one of shameless lust?

Goddess, if his alpha wished to continue, then he would happily obey. He just wished that- That-

“N-Nooo~”

He couldn’t tell if it was overstimulation or that he somehow achieved another orgasm, shocks of pleasure shot up his spine and Yuri felt his fragile mind go almost completely blank. The gorgeous smell of his pheromones kept him somewhat anchored into reality, yet he knew he would simply become more addicted if it continued without stop.

But then again… Was that truly a bad thing? 

A groan slowly brought him back into a lust tinted reality, illuminated by a silver glow and the gentle gaze of his lover. A layer of sweat covered his skin, his cheeks and shoulders especially flushed as well as a rather… Peaceful sensation calmed his mind. His eyelids felt unusually heavy like he had just woken up… Actually…

Yuri winced, looking into the sky, noticing the moon was now in the very top of the sky. Did he pass out from overstimulation? That’s…

“Oh… Did I pass out?” He asked, watching for a shake of the head which never came. Balthus stared into the distance in thought with focused eyes. His smell still remained and Yuri didn’t see the harm of pushing his face into his chest again and inhaling the smell.

“...Balthus?”

No response. The werewolf held him close to his muscular form, shifting him about so he was carrying the trickster bridal style, now giving him closer proximity to his chest and better access to nuzzle into again.

And that he did.

Inhaling deeply, he shuddered. The smell was not exactly enticing him this time but rather, it relaxed his muscles and left a sweeter smell behind, most of the spice seemingly absent this time. Regardless, he breathed in the sweet and earthy smell quite happily, looking up at the brawler with hazy eyes.

“Balthus~” Still no response, he bit his lip and tried again, this time with an unintentional giggle and whisper. “Alpha~” 

Those horns seemed to shine in the moonlight.

Alpha, not even his name, got a response. It was a simple grunt, but still good enough. He opened his mouth to ask what the problem was, until his eyes lingered back down between his legs, his eyes widening in shock once he noticed Balthus’s still hard cock out in full attention. It was like he never achieved release… No, it was exactly that! Unless werewolves had an insane libido and refractory period that he wasn’t aware of, he never got him to orgasm!

Was he waiting for him to come back so he could finish the job?

“O-Oh!”

Balthus shifted him in his arms, getting the both of them into a more comfortable position before he started to move, walk into the darkness of the woods unfazed by the extra weight and leaving their ruined clothes behind. 

If Yuri had the energy, had the willpower and the normality around him, he probably would have told him to leave him be. But something told him to stay quiet, to regain his energy before his alpha finally had his way with him.

Those pheromones lingered on him, the addicting spice was starting to return.

And deep down, he knew that Balthus wanted to ravage him completely. Perhaps he was taking him elsewhere for privacy to do just that, or hell, taking him to some pack that probably doesn’t exist so they could all have a turn. Yuri wouldn’t stop them. It sounded too pleasant, perhaps even the ultimate euphoria if they all shared that scent.

That thought alone made him moan ever so loudly.

Alpha, his alpha.

Regardless. The trickster knew this was going to be an especially difficult night that could cause him to lose his mind willingly or not.

Good. It was a challenge he was planning to win.

The pheromone cloud gave him a peace of mind, lulling him into peaceful rest.

And waited patiently in his arms in hopes that he may soon claim his body for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's gonna get fucking annihilated.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you liked, please do leave a comment, it really helps.


End file.
